Euthanasia
by charlie-pace-shall-live-again
Summary: Burt Hummel is a respected mob boss. After his wife dies he gives his son to a caretaker while he deals with the grief. When he gets him back he expects him to follow in his footsteps, but love often gets in the way of things. Rated T to be safe


**This is mostly just an introductory thing to a story I may one day continue. Don't know if I will as I have the attention span of a carrot, but it could happen.**

**The writing I'm not too happy about, not too sure if its good or not but eh what can you do.**

**I do have somewhat of a plot for a story if I decide to continue which does include Blaine in some fashion.**

**And that will be all from me.**

**Disclaimer: not mine et cetera **

"And they lived happily ever after"  
with that an elderly woman closed the book with careful consideration looking down upon the chestnut haired boy tucked into the bed before her. His eyes were closed, beautiful lashes resting upon his cheekbones. His skin tinted with a slight flush but still pale nonetheless. The woman stood to take her leave assuming the boy before her had now entered the realm of sleep. She stood to leave, taking in the room around her with a passing glance.

The room was painted a muted blue with little decoration, the room looking reminiscent of a spare room despite the boys near constant residence in this room for the past year or so. There was a single photo resting on the bedside table of a young woman with a baby in her arms. The woman returned her gaze to the boy in the bed snuggled comfortably with a stuffed Ohio State Bear. Just before she turned she saw the boy crack and eye open. The boy realizing that he had been seen sat up slightly.

A small slightly high-pitched voice broke through the silence,  
"Mrs. Valentine…do people really live happily ever after?"

She paused seeing the boys eyes now alight with curiosity and childish innocence a slight smile on his face. She contemplated telling him the truth, he may be a child but he deserved to know the reality. That most don't live happily ever after, that the whole idea of a happily ever after was silly. But not even the coldest of hearts can intentionally break the dreams of this blue-eyed angel before her. So she sucked in a breath and replied,  
"yes dear" it was quiet and she wasn't sure if he'd even heard but she was so unwilling the break the veil of silence that had fallen around them, shielding them from the outside world. The boy clearly did though as he sat up a little straighter,

"will I live happily ever after?"  
Mrs. Valentine sucked in a breath knowing full well what would be happening tonight and where he would be going, that the chances of this boy achieving a happily ever after were slim to none and that when it came to this boys future the dice was already loaded. Her eyes came alive with unshed tears as she heard the door downstairs opening. She looked to the grandfather clock located in the corner of the room, 9 o'clock, he was right on time. A tear slipped down her slightly aged face as she fought the temptation to cradle the boy to her chest and whisk him away from a world he does not yet know.

She knelt down beside his bed and brought her lips close the boys ear as if sharing a deadly secret with him,  
"yes, yes you will Kurt"  
he smiled softly satisfied with the answer he was given, too tired to see the look of despair on Mrs. Valentines face despite his usual perceptiveness. Kurt let sleep overpower him and the woman in the room took one last look at him committing his ivory skin and slightly feminine features to memory, such a unique boy shouldn't be forgotten. Footsteps upon wooden stairs sounded and Mrs. Valentine left the room now feeling like an intruder within the room.

She left the room to be greeted by a well build man in what appeared to be a mechanics uniform, rather short for his build and to cut a long story short not what she expected in the slightest.

"are you Mr. Hummel?" she asked her voice wavering slightly laced with doubt,  
"Weren't expecting this were you?, good if you don't believe I am who I say I am then others wont. Where's Kurt?"  
Mrs. Valentine gestured behind her silently to the room behind her where the sleeping boy lay; brushing her aside Mr. Hummel strode into the room quickly. He returned within moments with Kurt safely nestles in his arms, looking incredibly small and even more fragile within Mr. Hummel's burly arms.

"I understand your objections of course ma'am but at the end of the day I have a right to do this"  
Mrs. Valentine could again only nod silently trying valiantly to find the words, her inner emotions fighting with each other while each word that she wanted to express died within the confines of her throat. She resigned to speechlessness looking crestfallen. Eventually her body allowed words to be produced and in some ways she was grateful but in others she wished she could've remained detached,  
"of course Mr. Hummel, I-…I know" her voice broke from the lump that had now formed in her throat, tears threatening to spill over her face once more. She followed the duo down the stairs regret filling her with every step, despite the doubts in her mind that she may be making assumptions upon Kurt's destination she was adamant that it wasn't good.

Mr. Hummel stopped at the front door still wide open from his earlier arrival, the night outside seemed so serene and beautiful but even so she could not find it in her to appreciate it. He turned to her his eyes bright with what she assumed to be unshed tears. Mrs. Valentine gritted her teeth, it was now or never,  
"he doesn't deserve this you know"  
it all came out in a rush that even she herself looked shocked at what she had said. Mr. Hummel's face turned stony and emotionless as he stared at Mrs. Valentine, he opened his mouth a few times much resembling a fish but no words came out. His difficulty in finding the words to say becomes evident. Being a man of few words came with its downsides. The silence began to weigh heavily and t felt as if It was slowly strangling the two,

"I need…. to be with him"

There was a pause as his voice caught and he weighed his next words up in his mind,

"I need my son"

with that as his departing words he turned and disappeared into the night, the tears from Mrs. Valentine were flowing freely now blurring everything before her, the colors around her merged into one and the figured retreating from her house became unidentifiable shapes.

The boy however slept through, blissfully unaware and happily dreaming of the happily ever after that he had been promised.


End file.
